


who needs memories

by zieiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Inarizaki, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zieiz/pseuds/zieiz
Summary: Everything has been hurting since that day.. the pain in kita’s chest never sufficed.The similar aching in his heart always made him feel all sorts of bitter aftertaste.. and tears always come whenever he holds a pair of jersey and some volley ball sneakers.. he did not know.. but it all felt nostalgic and memorable..But he can’t..
Kudos: 4





	who needs memories

**Author's Note:**

> another repost >.< i wrote this a while back  
> enjoy!!

Everything has been hurting since that day.. the pain in kita’s chest never sufficed. 

The similar aching in his heart always made him feel all sorts of bitter aftertaste.. and tears always come whenever he holds a pair of jersey and some volley ball sneakers.. he did not know.. but it all felt nostalgic and memorable..  
But he can’t..

He can’t remember a thing. All the memories erased from his head.. all the memories were wiped.. since that day of an accident he couldn’t even remember that happened. He tried to remember.. he tried his hardest, but everytime is painful.. and he would always cry himself to sleep.. 

He wanted to remember.. he wanted to pick up every single missing piece of him, but there was no way for him to do that.. and he couldn’t do it.. after all those years.. he still can’t.. even with his said to be ‘friends’ beside him.. he couldn’t pick up any piece he wants to pick.. even with the missing pieces were just there infront of him.. 

His feet was stuck on the ground.. it was hard for him.. and everytime he make a move.. he would be enveloped with sadness and pain striking his heart.. it was all normal.. yeah.. selective amnesia would always have indefinite results.. whether the patient regains his memories or nothing at all… it will always be 0 or 100.. 

Kita clenched his fist as he lay on his bed thinking of the twins who just left.. 

“Hi Kita! We visited to give you these..” Atsumu handed him a small envelope filled with photos.. and as kita browsed through every one of them..he felt a longing feeling inside of him.. the past him.. missed this.. but what hurt.. was the fact that he couldn’t even remember.. and that he couldn’t understand.. he wanted to remember.. so so bad.. but why.. 

“We were just dropping these.. atsumu still have volley ball training and I have to stop by our store.. We’ll visit you again tho..” 

They dropped by for a few minutes.. and left.. leaving kita with the aching feeling in his heart.. 

He looked at every photo one by one and every photo seem to pull a certain string inside him and he ached from the need to remember everything.. tears started to stream again.. but there were no memories flashing back.. there was only that nostalgic feeling inside him and it was frustratingly painful.. 

Not knowing half of your life.. he looked at every photo and ‘he’ was smiling at each and everyone of them.. he seems to be perfectly happy before.. what happened.. 

“You loved playing volley ball with your team at inarizaki.. with us.” He looked up and saw Suna now sitting across him.. they were inside a café that ‘kita’ loved before.. Suna smiled at him as he sipped from his iced coffee.. beside him was the twins and Ojiro.. they decided to have some kind of get together.. and celebration for Atsumu’s victory in one of his games.

“Congratulations, Atsumu..but.. I don’t know why I feel kinda sad.” Kita truthfully said as he smiled at Atsumu who’s now nodding in understanding.. they all fell silent after what Kita said and they all knew why..  
“Kita.. this time you should stop looking at the past.. just move forward.” They always said that.. and they’re saying it again and again.. and this time kita felt the need to oblige.. he was somehow tired.. but he needed affirmation.. the tears he always shed whenever he tried to look back at the past..

They were tears of goodbye.. he did not understand why.. and he wanted to know.. but now.. there was no need to..

He felt like this time.. compared from before, he felt like he’s alive.. being with his friends who’s continuously going on and supporting him with every step he make.. he couldn’t find the right decision..

But something inside him wanted to accept.. that this was the start of a new life.. who needs memories when you have this.. 

You can always make new ones..  
“I should stop crying over something I don’t even remember right?”  
“Yeah.. just be happy for what the future may hold for you..”


End file.
